Four-point links of the initially described type are known from the prior art and are used, in particular, in trucks and other utility vehicles. The four-point links of the type in question combine a number of functions and tasks in one component, for which a plurality of links or components in the region of the axle guide were previously required.
For example, the use of a four-point link eliminates the need, inter alia, for additional anti-roll bars for the anti-roll stabilization of the vehicle body, since the four-point link, together with the available trailing arms, can perform the task of guiding the axle in the transverse and longitudinal directions, and the task of providing torque support and anti-roll stabilization. The three-point links that are otherwise needed for axle guidance can also be omitted.
Proceeding therefrom, forged four-point links, which are created from multiple metal sheets or are designed as a cast part, are known from the prior art, for example from DE 195 21 874, DE 102 06 809, or DE 10 2004 014 610. In the case of the forging process, however, for reasons related to production, there is usually a massive rectangular cross-section for the arms of the four-point link, which results in heavy component weight and production costs that are too high, and, therefore, to increased fuel consumption and a reduced maximum load of the utility vehicle.
Assembled or welded and cast four-point links are also heavy and are expensive to produce. In the case of four-point links made of metal, in particular, the compliances required for an axle suspension are difficult to implement, which is why these must be implemented, to a large extent, by rubber bearing elements, which must be sized accordingly, having large volumes and different radial rigidities in different load directions. Due to the great deformations that occur as a result, these rubber bearings tend to wear, however, and may need to be replaced prematurely.